poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arriving at Muffle Mountain/Junior lands on James/Reviving Lady
This the scene where they get to Muffle Mountan, Junior landing on top of James, and reviving Lady In Crash, Ryan, Thomas and the Magic Railroad. scene changes to the Technorganic Empire around a campfire Mr. Conductor: narrationg I was doing my best to keep Lily cheerful, I knew she was worried about being late for her grandpa. Sir Daniel Fortesque: You know, the night sky on Sodor reminds me of my home of Gallowmere. Foiletta: You may be right about that. Matau T. Monkey: Yeah. And Evil Anna did love Sci-Ryan that much. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Meg Griffin: Pink-boy. You think me and Ryan would come with Lily? Pinkipoo: If were going to find clues, count me in. Foiletta: I'm going with them too. ScI-Ryan: Me too. The Cyberlings and a few friends would come with ya instead of being with that purple bird type thing. Robbinyu: Hey! Sci-Ryan: Sorry. But, he is the evolved form of Peckpocket. Robbinyu: You know about Peckpocket? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, he was what you were, Robbin. Robbinyu: Well, I'm not like him. Evil Ryan: I guess that explains that. Lily: Mr. Conductor, I was supposed to be back by sunset. Mr. Conductor: You know, Lily, perhaps your grandpa can guess where you are. Lily: He can? Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Because I think he's been here himself, long ago. And if he can help, I do wish he'd hurry. I haven't told Junior this, but soon he'll grow as weak as I am. Lily: Junior said there used to be an engine that traveled on the magic railroad. And if only we could find that, we could still head back to Shining Time. Mr. Conductor: Oh, that engine disappeared... never to be seen or heard from again. heroes look at him Lily: I have to tell you something, Mr. C. I've heard a train whistle, and it sounded like it came from the mountain. Mr. Conductor: Mountain. I just remembered another part of the clue. "Stoke up the magic in the mountain and the lady will smile." But we need more information, Lily. And I know that your grandpa could help if he would just believe that he could. Lily: Lady? Burnett and Patch Patch: She can whistle. I've heard her. Burnett Stone: Yeah, so have I. It's because she's magic. Patch: This must be the map of her magic railroad. But the railroad's energy is fading away. I sensed it when we were out riding. Lily and I were traveling on the ground above it. Burnett Stone: The railroad needs Lady... but I don't know her special secret. And I need to know it now more than ever. Patch: Because of Lily? Burnett Stone: Yes, because of Lily. to Ryan, Meg and Friends on Sodor Percy: So, Thomas, we must get Lily back to her grandpa now... in case Ryvine, Linda, thier Friends and Diesel gets rid of the railway. Connor Laceytwo: But how can Lily go without gold dust? Mr. Conductor: Only in the lost engine. Unless... Thomas: Unless? Mr. Conductor: Thomas, will you please take Lily? Technorgaic Empire: What? Thomas: Through the buffers? But what if I go on the railway and my wheels don't work?! Mr. Conductor: But what if they do? Thomas: But what if-- if-- Mr. Conductor: Yes? Thomas: What if it's dark?! Mr. Conductor: It will be for a while. Thomas: And cold! Mr. Conductor: Maybe. Thomas: And how will I get back again?! Mr. Conductor: Because you're a really useful engine and will find a way. Pinkipoo: Please, Thomas, say yes, I'll go along with Lily in case something goes wrong. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts